


Man Cave

by StupidBolts



Category: Bayformers - Fandom, Transformers, Transformers Movies, Transformers The Last Knight
Genre: Gen, Hi I'm here to do Michael's work for him, I am also shipping trash, Multi, character development was never his forte, whoops walked in on sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidBolts/pseuds/StupidBolts
Summary: It was nobody's fault. Vivian wholly accepted that she and Cade simply jumped into a relationship too quickly, without really knowing one another. And when they finally realised who they were, they did not get along. Simple as that. Vivian felt a little guilty their last interaction had been a screaming match as they had walked to their respective Autobots in a restaurant car park, even if Cade was the one who started it.





	Man Cave

Lord Burton's castle held a certain loneliness in its halls. Maybe the place missed the earl, or perhaps Vivian was still getting used to its reaching corridors and high ceilings. The late Sir Edmund Burton's will dictated that his grounds be left unto one Miss Vivian Wembley, and had been since the beginning of last year. Not so coincidentally, she recalled how she'd picked out her little Citroen not long before Burton had arranged to have his will changed. Her mother was obviously confused that some rich lord she had never heard of had left his entire estate to her daughter, but she was quickly adjusting to simply not bothering with questions.

Vivian spent the first few weeks familiarising herself with her new charges, such as Bulldog, the rickety old tank that took a pot shot at Bumblebee when they'd first arrived at the castle. Though the poor thing was very much losing his mind, or rather already had, he was gentlemanly as could be. He would transform the moment he saw her, placing his cap helm to his chest and addressing her politely. The other elderly Transformers were much the same. In all, there were twelve veterans hiding in the castle, and Vivian made an effort to get along with every single one.

Hot Rod had taken to hiding in the spacious garage in the castle courtyard. The veterans liked him enough, but the lambo just needed his own personal space, in which Vivian was the only one allowed free access whenever she wished.

She rather liked his garage. He liked to keep it warm and clean, fitting deep orange bulbs into floor fixtures around the edges, and often quietly playing classical rock as he tinkered away on his little art projects. Vivian watched him paint sometimes. Other times, she'd let him paint her. He had quite a talent for someone with such large hands.

While he had told her that she was allowed to come to his 'boudoir' whenever she wished, Vivian respected Hot Rod's privacy whenever Bumblebee visited. Optimus Prime's scout was sweet natured and bashful around Vivian, bringing her gifts or flowers whenever he dropped by. A way of thanking her for allowing him to stay, and an unspoken apology for 'he-who-shall-not-be-named'. It was nobody's fault. Vivian wholly accepted that she and Cade simply jumped into a relationship too quickly, without really knowing one another. And when they finally realised who they were, they did not get along. Simple as that. Vivian felt a little guilty their last interaction had been a screaming match as they had walked to their respective Autobots in a restaurant car park, even if Cade was the one who started it. 

They had initially arrived in Bumblebee. Watching their date fall to shambles through the window from his parking spot, the yellow scout had promptly commed Hot Rod to come and pick up his charge. Her bodyguard was outraged by the way Cade talked to her as they made their way across the parking lot, and very nearly ran Yeager over with a threatening roar of his engine when he clearly wasn't ready to let the argument go.

Vivian wanted to let the ordeal go, move on, see Izzy again. Bumblebee implied that Cade wanted the same, but his pride wouldn't allow him to actually apologise. Vivian had considered just being the bigger person and doing it for him, but her mother had stunted the idea.

“Don't you dare,” her mother told her, grasping her hand quite suddenly. “He's the one that threw a tantrum over his own pride. You're not to roll over like that Vivian Wembley, not for any man. Hot Rod!” Vivian's bodyguard immediately peered through the window.

“Oui, mademoiselle!”

“You are not to let her contact mister Yeagar first, she is to stand firm!”

“Bien sur, mademoiselle!”

Vivian chose not to criticise her mother over the fact that, just a few months ago, she'd been pestering her to find a man, any man really. She appreciated that her mother at least understood and defended her when a man did wrong by her daughter though.

Hot Rod had been worried however that her argument with Yeagar meant he wouldn't be able to see Bumblebee or the other Autobots. Much to their relief, Cade wasn't crass enough to forbid it, and so started the divorce jokes. Crosshairs made most of them. “Mummy's got us for the weekend, then it's back to dad's next Tuesday!” Hound occasionally chimed in, and even Drift made one or two. Vivian bared it with a put upon sigh and an irritated smile.

“Well, dad doesn't take you to car washes or buy you new air fresheners, now does he, sweetie.” They liked her and her sass. They didn't all come every time, but Bumblebee always came. Optimus even visited occasionally, wanting to speak and catch up with her veterans around the castle. He was a lovely house guest, going around the grounds and tidying up so Cogman wouldn't have to. It was disconcerting at first, given how in her first encounter with him, he had threatened to crush her, but Optimus was determined to make up for bad introductions.

Cogman was ecstatic when he was told Vivian had inherited the estate. He wouldn't have to go into hiding, or deal with the veterans himself, and Vivian was far less chiding or difficult than Burton. He admitted that he missed his previous master at times, so Vivian arranged to have a grand portrait of Lord Burton painted and placed in the grand hall alongside his predecessors. She thought Cogman almost shed a tear when he saw it, if he was capable. 

He showed his gratitude by spoiling her, purchasing elegant gowns, shoes and preparing wonderful meals. Vivian's mother adored him, and he was rather fond of her in return. It gave him something to focus on other than his borderline sociopathic urges to quite literally run to America and return with Cade Yeagar's head. Mrs. Wembley had her own room in the castle. Vivian had insisted she choose one for whenever she came to visit, and of course, she picked the largest and most luxurious guest room on the entire estate. She would stay for weeks at a time, sometimes for personal visits with her daughter, sometimes to help organise events that Vivian now found herself in charge of arranging. 

'Human to Cybertronian relations', Cogman called it. Now the government had given the Autobots a rather shaky pardon, they were considered private denizens of Earth once again. Vivian was put in charge of maintaining positive relationships between the Autobots and important political figures, while Cade had been given the task of collecting stray Autobots and making sure they could function in social situations. Those who couldn't and were too volatile to live at the castle stayed in the junkyard, and those who weren't were either sent to the castle to be cared for with the other veterans or given a new home in another trusted location. Political and military figures were invited to come and meet the more stable Autobots at the castle, and every function held there was unbelievably stressful. Vivian thanked her lucky stars for her mother's nature as a control freak, and thanked Lord Burton for Cogman's obsessive compulsive stubbornness and level headedness, wherever the old boy may be.

And when the stress built up just a little too much, Vivian would quietly go down to Hot Rod's garage. Her sleek lambo would be sitting there waiting, the door would open, and more often than not she'd crawl into his back seat and curl up to take a nap.

She'd nearly died of laughter the day before one of those soirées, as her mother was rushing along barking orders and notes to Cogman as he scribbled furiously in a notebook. Vivian scurried along after them trying to keep up with the back and forth between them. “We want the Japanese Prime Minister to be comfortable, but we don't want to cross the line between cultural appreciation and racist stereotypes, so I'll need you to find some delightful Japanese china for afternoon tea, Coggy dear, but for lunch and dinner, we will mix between British and Japanese cuisines. We don't want to look like we're trying too hard, or it gives the whole game away and we end up subscribing to the 'daft white people' stereotype.”

“Heavens forbid, madam. May I suggest dusting up on your conversational Japanese, miss Vivian? Being that you will be the one welcoming the Prime Minister.” Cogman's head rotated a full hundred and eighty degrees all of a sudden, staring at her urgently with those beady blue eyes. It made her jump, but not nearly as much as the first time she saw him do it.

“Will I?,” she asked in exasperation. “The way you two act, I may as well not be there at all.”

“Darling, political parties aren't exactly your forte,” her mother chided lightly as she bustled down the corridor towards the garage.

“They aren't yours either!,” she snapped huffily.

“No, but organising large events like this is a skill you learn by experience! So less of the lip young lady, and more of the observing. Everyone has their own role to play in these things. Yours as the gracious host,” Mrs. Wembley said, turning as she approached the door to Hot Rod's room, ushering elegantly with her arm to her daughter. “Cogman as the upstanding example of robotic manners.”

“Thank you, madam.”

“You're quite welcome, dear. And, Hot Rod as a demonstration of loyalty and decency in Autobots, which he does marvellously.” Vivian restrained herself from rolling her eyes at her mother's lecturing, simply swallowing thickly and nodding. Her mother smiled in approval, and took hold of the door handle. “Good. Now, let's let Roddy know precisely where he's expected to be once the Prime Minister arri--!” Her mother very nearly touched the ceiling jumping at the sudden loud moans flooding through the open door, greeted by the brief sight of Bumblebee pinning Hot Rod to the wall with one of the lambo's legs lifted up over Bee's shoulder. Her mother shut the door a fraction of a second after she'd opened it, face flushed red and looking extremely flustered. Vivian's cheeks turned a little rosy, glancing away to avoid eye contact with her mother, and noting how Cogman had crushed his pen into fragments in his hand, optics barely pin pricks in his head. “I-I-I didn't, I didn't even think they could—!”

“Shag, yes, they do that a lot actually.” Vivian licked her lips awkwardly, trying not to smile and looking everywhere but at her mother.

“... do... do they breed that way--?”

“I'm not sure, but I suppose those Dinobot babies had to come from somewhere.” She lightly knocked on Cogman's helm, only getting a wheezy series of growls and grunts in return as his head sagged, and he stiffly stalked off in the other direction. Vivian waited, and only jumped a little when the loud slamming of a metal head into a concrete wall began round the corner.

“Well!” Her mother fanned herself, coming to loop arms with her daughter and letting herself be walked back to the rest of the castle. “I suppose that's what I get for waltzing right into a gentleman's personal man cave.” Vivian smiled.

“Sorry mum, I forgot Bumblebee was here at the moment, I'd have told you to knock otherwise.”

“Oh, they're together?”

“What, you thought it was just a casual thing, mum?,” Vivian laughed. Mrs. Wembley chuckled nervously, dabbing her brow with her scarf.

“Well who can know these things? I only just discovered today Transformers could actually shag, why is a bit of casual nookie so far fetched?” She looked thoughtful for a moment, then leaned towards Vivian with a hushed tone. “And goodness isn't Hot Rod flexible!”

“Mother, please stop talking.”


End file.
